This invention relates to a thermosensitive recording body, more particularly to a thermosensitive recording body that may excel in transparency.
Thermosensitive recording bodies are for use in image recording by having their colors developed through chemical reactions initiated by heating a thermal head. The thermosensitive recording bodies are used in a broad range of applications. For example, they may be used as recording media for facsimile machines, vending machines, and scientific instrumentation devices, and may also be used as thermosensitive recording labels for POS systems in retail stores (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-362027).
Related prior art is Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-362027.